Computing systems typically use a central processing unit (CPU), a graphics processing unit (GPU), or any combination thereof to playback media. For example, a CPU may perform software based video decode, process, and rendering functions during media playback. The GPU may be used for accelerated hardware decode, process, and rendering functions during media playback. The media playback occurs on a frame by frame basis. During the media playback, the CPU and GPU transition between several computing operating states, or C-states. The C-states indicate various states where unused portions of the CPU or GPU are powered down in order to save power. A C0 state refers to a high power operating state. A Cx state for the GPU refers to a lower power state when compared to a C0 state, where one or more engines of the GPU are in a sleep state to reduce power consumption. Similarly, a Cx state for the CPU refers to a lower power state when compared to a C0 state, where one or more cores of the CPU are in a sleep state to reduce power consumption.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 101 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.